fringefandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Обсуждение участника:LOSTRU-Mex
Баннеры и автоматическое приветствие Возвращаюсь к теме баннеров которую обсуждали на Лостопедии. В будущем для этого ресурса я планирую тоже сделать запрос на баннер. А пока продолжаю писать статьи, приводить их в порядок. Вопрос: не мог бы ты помочь, в написании автоматического приветствия и для этого ресурса? --Leobear 10:16, октября 30, 2009 (UTC) :Следующий код скопируй в MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user (можешь изменить его, если хочешь) Здравствуйте, $4, добро пожаловать в русскую FringeWiki, интернет-энциклопедию по сериалу Fringe («За гранью»), которую может редактировать каждый. Спасибо за Ваш вклад в статью $1. Сразу же хотим обратить Ваше внимание, что наряду с такими принципами Википедии, как "правьте смело", в русской FringeWiki есть и некоторые свои договорённости: * Спойлеры размещаются ТОЛЬКО на страницах Сезон 2/Спойлеры, Сезон 3/Спойлеры и т. д. * Используются только принятые варианты перевода с английского языка. * Статьи во FringeWiki не подписываются, но если Вам захочется принять участие в обсуждении отдельных страниц - подписывайтесь, используя четыре знака тильды (~~~~), или нажав на соответствующую кнопку на панели инструментов над окном редактирования. Пожалуйста, придерживайтесь этих договорённостей. По всем вопросам и предложениям Вы можете обратиться на страницу обсуждения к администратору Участник:Leobear (Обсуждение). И ещё раз, добро пожаловать! ---- Hello and welcome to the Russian FringeWiki! We appreciate your contributions. If your Russian skills are not good enough, that's no problem. We know English language because we are translating English FringeWiki and you can write to admin Участник:Leobear (Talk) if you need assistance. We hope you enjoy your time here! Результат: Здравствуйте, $4, добро пожаловать в русскую FringeWiki, интернет-энциклопедию по сериалу Fringe («За гранью»), которую может редактировать каждый. Спасибо за Ваш вклад в статью $1. Сразу же хотим обратить Ваше внимание, что наряду с такими принципами Википедии, как "правьте смело", в русской FringeWiki есть и некоторые свои договорённости: * Спойлеры размещаются ТОЛЬКО на страницах Сезон 2/Спойлеры, Сезон 3/Спойлеры и т. д. * Используются только принятые варианты перевода с английского языка. * Статьи во FringeWiki не подписываются, но если Вам захочется принять участие в обсуждении отдельных страниц - подписывайтесь, используя четыре знака тильды (~~~~), или нажав на соответствующую кнопку на панели инструментов над окном редактирования. Пожалуйста, придерживайтесь этих договорённостей. По всем вопросам и предложениям Вы можете обратиться на страницу обсуждения к администратору Leobear (Обсуждение). И ещё раз, добро пожаловать! ---- Hello and welcome to the Russian FringeWiki! We appreciate your contributions. If your Russian skills are not good enough, that's no problem. We know English language because we are translating English FringeWiki and you can write to admin Leobear (Talk) if you need assistance. We hope you enjoy your time here! :А следующий код скопируй на MediaWiki:Welcome-message-anon, чтобы было автоматическое приветствие для анонимов: Здравствуйте, добро пожаловать в русскую FringeWiki, интернет-энциклопедию по сериалу Fringe («За гранью»), которую может редактировать каждый. Спасибо за Ваш вклад в статью $1. Предлагаем Вам зарегистрироваться, хотя это необязательно, просто Вам, и другим участникам будет удобнее общаться. И сразу же хотим обратить Ваше внимание, что наряду с такими принципами Википедии, как "правьте смело", в русской FringeWiki есть и некоторые свои договорённости: * Спойлеры размещаются ТОЛЬКО на страницах Сезон 2/Спойлеры, Сезон 3/Спойлеры и т. д. * Используются только принятые варианты перевода с английского языка. * Статьи во FringeWiki не подписываются, но если Вам захочется принять участие в обсуждении отдельных страниц - подписывайтесь, используя четыре знака тильды (~~~~), или нажав на соответствующую кнопку на панели инструментов над окном редактирования. Пожалуйста, придерживайтесь этих договорённостей. По всем вопросам и предложениям Вы можете обратиться на страницу обсуждения к администратору Участник:Leobear (Обсуждение). И ещё раз, добро пожаловать! ---- Hello and welcome to the Russian FringeWiki! We appreciate your contributions. If you plan to edit, please do take your time to register. This will substantially simplify the maintenance of the site. If you need assistance, you can write to admin Участник:Leobear (Talk). We hope you enjoy your time here! Результат: Здравствуйте, добро пожаловать в русскую FringeWiki, интернет-энциклопедию по сериалу Fringe («За гранью»), которую может редактировать каждый. Спасибо за Ваш вклад в статью $1. Предлагаем Вам зарегистрироваться, хотя это необязательно, просто Вам, и другим участникам будет удобнее общаться. И сразу же хотим обратить Ваше внимание, что наряду с такими принципами Википедии, как "правьте смело", в русской FringeWiki есть и некоторые свои договорённости: * Спойлеры размещаются ТОЛЬКО на страницах Сезон 2/Спойлеры, Сезон 3/Спойлеры и т. д. * Используются только принятые варианты перевода с английского языка. * Статьи во FringeWiki не подписываются, но если Вам захочется принять участие в обсуждении отдельных страниц - подписывайтесь, используя четыре знака тильды (~~~~), или нажав на соответствующую кнопку на панели инструментов над окном редактирования. Пожалуйста, придерживайтесь этих договорённостей. По всем вопросам и предложениям Вы можете обратиться на страницу обсуждения к администратору Leobear (Обсуждение). И ещё раз, добро пожаловать! ---- Hello and welcome to the Russian FringeWiki! We appreciate your contributions. If you plan to edit, please do take your time to register. This will substantially simplify the maintenance of the site. If you need assistance, you can write to admin Leobear (Talk). We hope you enjoy your time here! :И ещё, на страницу MediaWiki:Welcome-enabled скопируй следующее чтобы включить автоматические приветствия: message-anon message-user --Mex 19:07, октября 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Спасибо сильно выручил.--Leobear 21:11, октября 30, 2009 (UTC) Попробуй ещё в MediaWiki:Welcome-user добавить свой ник: Leobear А ещё в MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user и MediaWiki:Welcome-message-anon чтобы приветствия были подписаны администратором, сделай так: И ещё раз, добро пожаловать! $3 и в конце: We hope you enjoy your time here! $3 Кстати, чтобы самому не добавлять на страницы новых участников Категория:Участники, можешь сделать, чтобы это добавлялось автоматически вместе с приветствием. Для этого в MediaWiki:Welcome-user-page добавь, например, следующее (автоматически будет создаваться страница нового участника): Это Ваша страница участника. Вы можете отредактировать её, указав на ней информацию о себе. ;Результат (без категории): Это Ваша страница участника. Вы можете отредактировать её, указав на ней информацию о себе. --Mex 17:36, ноября 2, 2009 (UTC) :$3, мне кажется, не надо включать в [[]], потому что вместо $3 добавится не Leobear, а твоя подпись с датой и временем. Я ориентировался на w:c:fr.lostpedia:MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user, вот результат: w:c:fr.lostpedia:Discussion utilisateur:LOSTRU-Mex --Mex 18:14, ноября 2, 2009 (UTC)